


[Podfic of] Tortall Knights Fandom Primer

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Meta, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Authors' Summary] The riveting tale of Jonathan Conte attempting to re-build the Tortall Knights into a hockey team that actually, you know, wins games. <i>And maybe someday even the Stanley Cup.</i></p><p>(29:21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tortall Knights Fandom Primer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tortall Knights Fandom Primer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094168) by [andromeda_reinvented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_reinvented/pseuds/andromeda_reinvented), [hedgerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose/pseuds/hedgerose), [penguinutopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinutopia/pseuds/penguinutopia). 



**Length** 29:21

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Tortall%20Knights%20Fandom%20Primer.mp3)


End file.
